do you really love her
by Sailor Swifty
Summary: draken's girlfrined isn't all that, and what dose shego have to do with it? set shortly after, my story why do i fell this way, you should ready that frist, so this makes more since


Disclaimer: I don't own Kim possible; if I did it still would be on with new easier. I also don't own you belong with me; it belongs to the lovely miss Taylor swift.

Rated: T because shego says bad words.

This story is a fallow up on why do I fell this why, you need to read that one first to get this one

Shego's point of view

I've been singing teardrops on my guitar to myself lately. Ever since dr.D got a girlfriend but lately, her true colors are showing

She goes off on him if she doesn't like his jokes, when she vast she complains about the music I play, dr.D hasn't smiled in awhile. Turns out she is a bitch, I no longer wan to think of it as teardrops, and she doesn't deserve him

Tonight is krokoie night; I always go but never sing tonight I will sing. I know that bitch is coming to. He invited her. He asked if I wanted to join since, I always go.

I may wear short skirts, and high hells, but the song I want to sing fits the way a feel, she is always taking about how she use to be a cheerleader.

We arrive there. She is hanging on to him. He sings as he normal dose, he finishes. I get up and head to the stage. I look right at where dr.D and his girlfriend are sitting. And I sing

**You're on the phone  
****With your girlfriend  
****She's upset  
****She's going off about  
****Something that you said  
****'cause she doesn't get your humor  
****Like I do**

**I'm in the room  
****It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music  
She doesn't like  
She'll never know your story  
Like I do  
**

**But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time**

**If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
You belong with me. **

**walking streets  
With you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinkingThis is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench  
Thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?**

**And you've got a smile  
That could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
Since she brought you down  
You say you're fine  
I know you better than that  
****Hey what you doing  
With a girl like that**

**She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain  
I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the dayW  
hen you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time  
**

**If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
Standing by and  
Waiting at your backdoor  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Bab****y  
You belong with me  
You belong with **

**Oh, I remember  
You driving to my house  
In the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
****Think I know it's with me  
****Can't you seeThat I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
**

**have you ever thought  
just maybe  
you belong with me? **

After I finishes singing I see the look on her face, I walk off the stage, and I don't know if dr.D got my message. But she sure did. "Let's just go" she says angrily. He nods and we leave

We arrive back to the lair, "ill be back babe I have to use the evil guineas room" he says and he chuckles, but stop when she just frowns, he walk off

"You better watch" she tells me. I just laugh. "Are you threatening me, you better not be threatening. You are a total bitch.' I tell her. She slaps me. So I punch her back. She pulls out a gun. I just

Ignite my heads behind my back, and then shoot a blast at her hand making her drop the gun. I grab it and destroy it in my hands and they continue to glow.

"You don't deserve him, I care about me. And he deserves the best. Sure I tease him but that's my job." I snarl

"Shego is that true? Is that why you sang that song?" drakken asks me. "Doy" I reply

He turns to his girlfriend. "I don't like the way you a treating me, and I can't believe you pulled a gun on shego, goodbye. I don't want to see you anymore"

She is shocked, I stick my tongue out at her and then I smile.

She leaves. He kisses me.

The End

Please help the fight for five. Disney was wrong to get ride of kim possible. Use the link in my profile to the facebook group the help the fight.


End file.
